It Means Star
by RandomPerson152313
Summary: "Your name, Stella, what's so important about your name?" "It means star, Doctor." Sorry I had my sister write that summary for me because although I'd love to say I'm good at it, I'm horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yeah another fanfic...yeah I can't help myself.**

**If I owned Doctor Who I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now, would I?**

* * *

All my life I wondered why the world was so dull. I mean your parents and teachers make growing up and getting a job seem like the best thing you can do. I thought there should be something more, so much more extraordinary, so much more...brilliant. All my life I thought that's all I had to look forward to, until I met him.

* * *

(1 week earlier)

"Hey, I'm going out for a walk!" Stella called to her babysitter as she put her neon green jacket on.

"But it's 11 o'clock!" she called from the kitchen.

"The best time to go for a walk, lay on a blanket on the hill and stare at the stars!"

"Ok but be home by 1!" And with that Stella grabbed the blanket she always had sitting next to the front door and headed to the top of the hill in her friend Erica's backyard. When she got there Erica was waiting.

"Stella, next time you're gonna be this late call me first." Erica said as Stella spread the blanket out on the ground and they both laid down and gazed at the stars. All of a sudden Erica shot up."Oh my god! Stella there's somethin' in the woods I saw it I swear! Stella we should go inside now!"

"Oh calm down you're such a scaredy cat." Stella said paying no attention to Erica.

"Stella-!" Erica screamed and Stella sat up and looked over and saw that Erica was gone. Stella walked into the woods on the other side of the hill to see if Erica was playing some kind of weird, sick game. There was a flash of a shadow in front of her and then her vision went black.

When she woke up she was on her living room couch, she sat up looked around the room and her eyes stopped on the man in the chair across from her then she fell right back down on the couch and rolled her eyes.

"You know for a 12 year old girl who just saw a strange man in her living room you are very calm." The man said.

"You're the man with the blue box." Stella said and the man looked confused.

"How did you know about that?"

"My friend Erica and I always sit at the top of the hill and stare at the stars, she said it was a shooting star and I made a weird joke about it being a time machine of some sort. Wait! Erica, where is she!?"

"The slitheen got to her before I could...I could only save you."

"What would she say!?"

"Well she's your friend I never met her so I don't know what she would say."

"No I meant the redhead that was out side of the blue box that night!"

"Amy." He said in a whisper as a tear rolled down his cheek. All of a sudden a woman who looked around 26 burst into the house and ran to Stella.

"Are you okay? When I heard what happened I got here as soon as I could."

"I'm fine, he's here ya know. TARDIS and all. Smaller on the outside and everything." Stella said pointing at the man. The woman looked over at the man and he automatically recognized her face, it was Clara, Clara Oswin Oswald.

"Yes he is isn't he. What was it doctor?" Clara said.

"The slitheen."

"What's that?"

"It's who, who are they. And they are the slitheen are a family of Raxacoricofallapatorians."

"And they did what exactly with Erica?"

"They-. Nothing, they did nothing, they took her and we will never be able to find her." He said and the girls nodded, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So um tell me what you thought so I know I should/shouldn't continue it and then I will continue/not continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I send a thanks to FedoraFan and I would have sent this in a message, but there is mystery about Stella for a reason and you will see why, and I will try to be more descriptive, and I will slow down. Now I would also like to say that I am angry, don't know why I felt the need to say that I just did.**

**Do I own Doctor Who, you ask. The answer is NO!**

* * *

(Later that night)

"How do you two know each other?" The doctor asked. He was sitting across from Clara and Stella, Stella had her head resting on Clara's shoulder as she was sleeping, her wavy blonde hair falling in her face. Just then she woke up her gray-green eyes stared at the doctor, as if asking him 'Why are you still here?'.

"I don't know really we just sort of found each other and we became inseparable." Clara stated as Stella jumped up and ran out the door. The doctor and Clara both looked at each other questioningly and then ran after her.

"Stella what are you doing?!" Clara called to the girl who was so small she looked like a shadow, but she was surprisingly fast. Clara and the doctor kept chasing Stella for what seemed like miles until she stopped at the end of the dock that went out to the middle of the lake. They watched as they saw a bright blue flash of lightning and Stella wasn't the only one on the dock, there was a girl who looked around 15 and she had long bright red hair that was blowing crazily in the wind.

* * *

"You have to stop coming to see me Lilith, people around have seen you showing up here and they are getting suspicious." She tried to say in a serious tone but kept giggling the whole time. There was another blue flash of lightning and then there was a boy who looked identical to Stella and as soon as he started to say something Stella and Lilith both pushed him into the lake jumping after him. The doctor and Clara both ran to the end of the dock and looked over the edge to see all three trying to dunk each other under the water. Stella pointed to the two people on the edge of the dock and Lilith and the boy pulled them into the water.

"Who are you two?" The doctor asked after he came up from under the water gasping for air. Lilith was still giggling when she said,

"I'm Lilith and this is my brother Spacey." the doctor was even more confused than before.

"Spacey? Who names their kid Spacey?" the doctor asked eyebrows furrowed. The boy Lilith called Spacey was laughing hysterically and the he spoke.

"My name isn't Spacey it's Adam and my sisters Timey (Stella) and Red (Lilith) like to give people nicknames that describe them or rather their personalities." He said matter of factly. Clara nodded thinking she understood everything.

"So what do ya say we get out of the water so we all don't get sick." Clara offered and everyone nodded and headed back to the house shivering like crazy.

* * *

**Ok soooo I'm out of ideas can you review and give me some ideas if you do I will let you add a character in and will mention you helping me in my next chapter thanks. Love you people, bye!**


End file.
